It is Finished
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Shinichi had done it; it was all over, but at what cost? And if his purpose for becoming Shinichi again is gone, just what would he do?


Detective Conan/Case Closed

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri

Rating: PG-13 (For violence/somewhat gory details)

Disclaimer: I do no own Detective Conan... Wah!

Summary: Shinichi had done it, it was all over, but at what cost? And if his purpose for becoming Shinichi again is gone just what would he do? Based off of the Deviantart submission "Broken" by Deviantart member: Kyoichii. The art is not mine but I definitely suggest you check it out and give the artist all the credit they deserve.

_It is Finished_

The rain was pouring down as he ran out of the building. Flames engulfed that wretched place, and Shinichi let out a laugh in relief. It was done. It was finally done! Every member was either captured or dead, and Shinichi was Shinichi. Blood trickled down from all the wounds he'd received from the confrontation, some from the gunfire-fight between him and the members, some from the torture he endured when they captured him. But it was all worth it, he told himself. It was **all** worth it.

Megure, Sato, Takagi, Chiba, and Shiratori saw him run out, and they all let out breaths of relief.

"Good; that makes the last of them: Heiji, Ai-I mean Shiho-san, KID, Jodie-san, Akai-kun, the other FBI agents, and Shinichi." Takagi said, counting heads.

"No, Takagi, you are forgetting someone! Where is my daughter?" Kogoro asked, frantic.

"Wait, she was in there, too!?" Sato asked, shocked.

"Yes, she was. She hasn't come out yet!?" Heiji asked, shocked.

Shinichi looked at them, shocked. Then he turned and ran back towards the building without a second thought. Megure let out a shout to him to stop and the other officers ran after him. He tried to kick in a boarded-up exit, but he wasn't as strong without his high-powered shoes. While he was distracted by this, Takagi and Shiratori grabbed him and pulled him back. He had burns on his hands and splinters in his lower legs from his futile attempt.

The firemen went to work and eventually were able to contain the fire before it consumed the whole building. Once it had settled everyone ran in cautiously in search of survivors.

'Ran, you got to be okay! You Have To Be!' Shinichi mentally shouted as he ran through the halls.

They encountered some gruesome sights when they found all the bodies left behind, but they found no signs of life. After over an hour of constant searching, the coroners pulled four burned up bodies out of the fire, two male corpses and two female ones. They were burned beyond recognition but Shinichi was able to name three of them.

"The two men are Gin and Vodka. Vodka has a gunshot in his neck from Jodie's gun, and Gin has a shot to the heart from my gun," Shinichi said, gesturing to the firearm in the holster connected to his waist. "The female that I can identify has a gunshot to the forehead… that's Vermouth who committed suicide to save me… She did it as just enough of a distraction for me to run before I had the final confrontation with Gin on the stairs. I can't tell who the final female is…"

This was the truth; he couldn't tell, but he had a sickening feeling in the pit of his chest as he looked at the corpse. The hair, that was still there, was long and dark, and the body structure was very similar. She didn't have any cell phones or wallets to identify her, but who else could it be…? He didn't want to admit it, but who else **could** it be? And he wasn't the first to make this association. Kogoro, Sonoko, Kazuha, Eri, Yukiko, Jodie, Sato, the Detective Boys, and even Shiho were in tears realizing that the corpse before them was her.

Shinichi fell to his knees just yards from the corpse and couldn't stop as vomit rose out of his throat. He coughed and hacked as the rain poured stingingly on every scratch, cut, bruise, bullet-wound, knife-wound, and broken bone. The violent shaking from this caused his already-loose gun to clang on the ground to the side of him. Then as everyone watched him empty his stomach, a furious and horrified Kogoro screamed, "It's all your fault, Kudo! You killed my daughter!"

Shinichi froze in horror, each word hitting him like daggers.

"Kogoro, Don't!" Eri shouted, realizing that this wasn't the answer.

"Shut up, Eri! If he hadn't been sticking his nose in other people's business then Ran would be alive! My precious Ran would be here in my arms!" Kogoro shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

As the rain pelted Shinichi, only Yusaku, who was about 50 feet from his son, could see the tears drowning Shinichi's face from his sapphire eyes, hidden under bangs of raven hair. The stiff teenager briefly noticed from the corner of his eye the metal weapon he'd just dropped.

Then a second too late, Yusaku registered what was going to happen.

"No, Shin-."

But it was too late; the gun was in both Shinichi's hands pointed at the bottom of his chin. Everything seemed to freeze in time as everyone stared at him in horror. Everyone, even Kogoro, started screaming for him to stop.

"No! Kogoro, you're right! I killed her… It's my fault that Ran is gone! Ran… I'm so sorry… I'M SO SORRY!" He shouted, sobbing. "But it will not be in vain, Ran… I will be with you soon. I will join you, my love."

"Son, NO! Please, don't do this. Ran wouldn't want this." Yusaku shouted, taking a step forward.

"Get Back!" Shinichi screamed as he turned the gun to the sky and fired off three warning shots. "I don't want to hurt anyone! No one else… So get back!"

He then replaced the pistol below his chin. He drowned out all their screams and placed his bloodstained finger on the trigger. He clenched his eyes closed, awaiting the jolting pain that would likely result with his death.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his cheek, contrasting completely to the cold rain and shocking him into opening his eyes. He shook in terror at the sight of a onyx-haired, amethyst-eyed girl, looking down on him, lovingly.

"Ran!" He stated, frozen in shock.

It barely registered to him as she placed her other hand on the gun and lowered it till it fell to the ground with an echoing clatter. She stroked his cheek with a gentle smile on her face and whispered, "It is finished, Shinichi… you're free."

His shock slowly turned to an awe-filled smile as the final tears, now of joy, dripped down his face. He raised his hand to her cheek and whispered, "Ran…"

She kissed his head, and, exhausted, he laid his head in her neck with closed eyes, repeating her words, "It is finished…" She continued to hold him till she realized that he was pale and unresponsive. She called for help and the ambulances that had come for the bodies quickly rushed to his side. They began to treat all his wounds as they loaded him in the back of the van. Ran was insistent to go with them, and finally, they accepted when they noticed minor burns on her arms and cuts along her knuckles.

Shinichi woke up to a room of white and felt awful and weak. But then he looked at his lap. A familiar head was laying, asleep there. He couldn't believe it. He was so sure that she was gone and was more than willing to go and be with her. He saw some bandages on both her arms and hands along the knuckles. He carefully brushed the areas, concerned. She stirred at this and slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

"Shinichi, you're awake…" She said with a gentle but relief-filled smile.

"Ran…" Shinichi whispered, suddenly embracing her.

"Shinichi…" She whispered, only mildly surprised.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" He whispered, firmly.

"I could say the same thing!" She said, frustrated.

He nodded and then stared into her eyes. She glanced at his body which was covered in bandages. The doctors told her that he had a mild-concussion from blunt-force trauma, fourteen minor cuts and scrapes, several bruises, three bruised ribs, a grazed bullet-wound on his left shoulder, a bullet wound in his right shoulder, a slash wound to his left side and right upper arm, a stab wound to his left thigh, and a dislocated right wrist. She barely held back the tears remembering this, because she knew that only a few of those injuries weren't from Gin and Vodka's torture. She couldn't even imagine the emotional trauma he must have faced, and the thought of him killing himself at the thought of losing her scared her to the core. If she had been a second later, he would be gone.

"Ran… what happened? How did you survive?" Shinichi asked.

"I got trapped within the basement of the building, but I manage to punch out a gridded duct-covering and crawled up to the first floor, where I kicked out a window and got out. I must have been in the duct when you guys were searching for me, which is why I didn't hear your guys' calls." Ran explained.

"And the burns?" Shinichi asked, looking at her arms and hands.

"From punching out the hot, metal duct-covering and crawling on my arms through the duct." She explained, "I'm lucky that I happened to wear pants that night."

"Are they very painful?" Shinichi asked, carefully holding her right hand.

"The ones on my arms hurt a little, but it's not that bad… What about you? I bet you must be in a lot of pain." Ran whispered, looking at him fully.

"It's nothing I haven't faced before." Shinichi lied, not wanting her to feel too badly for him.

It then got a little silent and he whispered, "Ran… I-."

"Shinichi… if you ever try to do that again… I will never forgive you." She whispered, tears now forming in her eyes.

Shinichi looked at her, shocked and quickly pulled her into his arms, saying, "I won't… Never again, just promise you won't leave me… not like that. Promise that you'll outlive me as an old obaa-san!"

"I can't promise that, Shinichi." Ran whispered, giggling but blushing at the "leave me" part.

"Fine; then, promise me that you'll stay by my side as long as we both have breath in our lungs." Shinichi begged.

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered, shocked and blushing.

"I meant what I said in London, and now that you know that I've been by your side this whole time, I want to make it official. Ran, please… be with me through everything. I don't want any other woman by my side." Shinichi said, looking her straight in the eyes.

She blushed deeper and was too shocked to speak.

Shinichi blushed and then, noticing his old clothes resting on the table by his bed, reached into the pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Ran. She slowly opened it and found a three-paned locket. She opened it to reveal a picture of Shinichi to the left, Ran in the middle, and Conan to the right. And in small kanji on the back read, "Forever." Then as she pulled the rest of the necklace out of the box, she noticed something fall down the chain from the back of the box. It was a white-gold band with a small ruby and message on the inside, also reading "Forever."

"Shinichi… what is all this!?" She asked, blushing.

"It's my promise… until the day I can exchange that ring for a different ring. I promise that as long as I have breath I will be there for you and will love you unconditionally." He explained.

"When did you…" She asked too surprised to finish her sentence.

"I had it made a week before we went to take down the organization." Shinichi explained, blushing.

She placed the ring on her finger and turned around, lifting her hair as a gesture for Shinichi to place the necklace on her. He did so weakly since his arms felt heavy from the wounds. Then she turned and did something he had been waiting for forever. She gently took hold of his face and pulled him up to her, pushing her lips against his. He was surprised but quickly kissed back passionately.

"I promise to love you unconditionally too, Shinichi, till the day I die. Then, I'll love you in the afterlife…" She whispered centimeters from his lips.

He smiled, widely and laughed before he kissed her again. She was his, and he was hers, and finally… once and for all… it was finished.

A/N: I know I haven't written anything in a couple years, but life's what happens when you have other plans. I hope you enjoy this and again, check out the deviantart that was my inspiration. It definitely captures the emotions that I was trying to depict in my story. Thanks for reading and have a great day! :)


End file.
